


Uncut

by AcidicMusings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: "What?" Steve asked pushing himself up onto his arms. He flushed realizing Tony was staring down at his cock. "Is this a problem?""No, not at all. I was just surprised, not very often you see a uncut dick."





	Uncut

Steve shuddered into Tony's kiss as the other man's hands toyed with his belt. "Stop messing around," he panted reaching down to undo his belt himself. Tony pushed his hands away and slowly undid it.

"Patience Cap, didn't they teach you that in the war," Tony quipped before unbuckling it. He lightly bit Steve's lower lip and tugged as he dipped his fingers into his waistline and unbuttoned his jeans. Steve held back a whine and moved to pull down the other man’s pants in return. "Looks like your packing,” Tony commented making Steve roll his eyes and pulled him into another heated kiss. He raised his hips as the genius tugged off his briefs and stopped suddenly.

"Oh wow."

"What?" Steve asked pushing himself up onto his arms. He flushed realizing Tony was staring down at his cock. "Is this a problem?"

"No, not at all. I was just surprised, not very often you see a uncut dick," he replied and trailed his fingers up along it. Steve's breath caught in his throat as Tony pulled back the foreskin revealing the glans, "hello there big guy," he hummed under his breath. "I thought circumcisions were y'know a thing back in the day."

Steve groaned, figures Tony would want to talk about this _now_. "Tony- ugh, it wasn't really capitalized like it is now, I mean people still got it. Plus I was born at home so it wasn't like my ma knew it was an option,” he explained feeling Tony's fingers curled around the base of his cock as he nodded, listening to the other. A devilish smirk was plastered onto his face.

"I thought it was like a thing to get it done in the army," Tony stated as he started to move his hand. A small moan escaped past Steve's lips and his hand curled into the sheets.

He struggled to make the words form as Tony focused on thumbing the head. "I-It was en- _ah_ -couraged. Didn't wa-want a knife near my roger," he panted, ignoring Tony's chuckle at his slang and bucked up into his hand.

"Please," he begged as Tony licked a strip up his shaft and settled on swirling his tongue, smearing precum along his lips and tongue. He pressed a soft kiss onto his tip before wrapping his lips around it. Steve bit his lip and buried his hand in the other's mussed hair. Tony's hands gripped his hips bruisingly as he held him down onto the bed. He hallowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head leaving Steve breathless.

Steve shuddered feeling Tony moan around his dick and move a hand from his hip to curl back around his base. Tony started to pump his hand to match the rhythm of his mouth as Steve started to unravel. He pressed his face into the bed knowing he couldn't last much longer. "F-Fuck, Tony, doll, I'm close," he moaned.

“C’mon baby let me hear you,” Tony said in a raw voice as he pulled away for a beat. Steve whimpered and bucked up into his mouth once it was back on him. He allowed himself to freely moan and cry out.

Steve wasn't sure how much longer he held out other than he came abruptly with a loud sob before going limp against the bed. He gazed down at Tony who in return gave him a sly grin and climbed back up to him to press a small kiss to his lips. "Is it bad to say you being uncut kinda turned me on," he said offhandedly and rested his chin on Steve's chest.

"Shut up," he said playfully and placed a hand on Tony's hip to lightly trace shapes along it.

"I dunno it was hot pulling it back,” Tony laughed and pressed his erection against Steve’s hip. “I could use a hand, ready for round two?"

"Of course I am, get off so I can return the favor."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: While circumcisions did happen back in the 20s only about 50% of men had it done. It didn't become a norm until after WW2 (it was actually encouraged during the war to get it done due to belief it would cut down on infections).
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved. Come visit me on tumblr @chutedeicarus for updates, questions, discuss topics, or even take prompts


End file.
